


Read Me A Fantasy

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Beginning Chris/Stiles, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, Spanking, spanking as punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: Whenever Stiles' favourite Erotica Writer releases a new book, Chris knows to expect lots and lots of sex. What he doesn't know is that that author is not only going to change his sex life. No, author Peter Hale is going to completely overhaul their entire lives, and Chris is more than okay with that. 
Probably.





	1. Opening Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Dena for this idea!

Chris woke to the sound of giggling. He rolled over and glanced at his partner. Stiles was sitting up against the headboard, knees bent with a book resting against them, grinning and giggling as he read.

Chris groaned. “Let me guess, Peter Hale released a new book.”

Stiles glanced over at him, guilt causing his brows to scrunch in the middle. “Yeah, sorry, did I wake you?”

Chris nodded but rolled over and snuggled up against Stiles to show he was not upset about it. Stiles pushed his legs out and Chris nuzzled at the thigh under his head, pushing over a little more until his upper body was mostly covering Stiles’ legs. He wrapped his arms around the limbs and sighed contentedly as Stiles carded his fingers through Chris’ hair.

Silence lapsed as Stiles went back to reading and Chris dozed, more asleep than awake. Though he wanted to fall back asleep, Chris felt the stirrings of arousal deep in the pit of his stomach.

It did not help that Stiles was reading one of Peter Hale’s novels, novels that were basically porn in written form and never failed to arouse Stiles. They always had sex once he finished a Hale novel.

Chris kind of felt like Pavlov’s dogs, body subconsciously reacting to what it knew would be coming.

He rubbed his jaw at the tender skin under his face, turning his head to press barely there kisses and nip gently at the thigh. He could feel the stirrings growing further, reaching out to tingle along his spine and down the back of his legs, curling his toes in response to the heady feeling.

Chris pushed himself up a little so that he could look at Stiles’ face over the top of the book. “And what are Mr. Hale’s characters up to now?”

Stiles’ eyes were alight with mischief when he pressed the book close to his chest so he could better see Chris. “Well, Samuel just mouthed off to his Master’s friend. Except this friend is someone they scene with often, so he has permission to punish Samuel as he sees fit. It’s all consensual but Samuel is dreading it because the friend, a Mister Erickson, likes to tie him up out back and spank him there, which Samuel both loathes and loves.”

Chris wanted to roll his eyes at the predictableness of it except he could feel his cock hardening as Stiles continued talking. These damn books.

“So they have an arrangement with this Mister Erickson?” Chris asked, genuinely curious.

He and Stiles had been together for just over a year now and that had talked on more than one occasion about having someone join them, just to see if they would like it, but as yet had not really done any looking. Their relationship was a good one, and they were happy so there was no need to change it.

If the right person came along, however, well they were certainly open to all manner of possibilities.

“Yes, they do. Mister Erickson has been a long time friend of Master Thompson and according to Samuel, they have been doing scenes together off and on for years. It sounds like Samuel wants something a little more permanent between the three of them but he’s only been with Master Thompson for 8 months.” Stiles’ eyes shone as he talked and it made Chris want to pin his lover down and use him. “I think Samuel’s onto something though, because all these damn heated looks he catches between the two. They don’t do a scene every time Mister Erickson is over, even though Samuel and Master Thompson live in their roles, but there is definitely something between the two doms.”

Stiles was fidgeting just slightly under Chris and the older man just knew Stiles was picturing himself in that role, with Chris and some unnamed man controlling him, using him, punishing him. If Chris had to label them, he would definitely call himself the dom and Stiles the sub, but they were happy in their relationship without putting names to it.

They had safewords, and everything was safe, sane, and consensual, but no labels.

Chris did not blame Stiles for the fidgeting. He was definitely at half mast. Peter Hale certainly had a way with words. They never fucked so much as when one of his new novels was released.

Chris groaned under his breath. “Why don’t you read it outloud?”

Stiles grinned down at him, like that was all he had been waiting for, and pulled the book open to read the scene.

_Samuel closed his eyes after the words left his mouth. He had definitely been egging Mister Erickson on, purposefully being naughty. He knew punishment was inevitable._

_It did not change the fact that he wished he could escape, that his ass would be saved the tanning it was sure to receive any moment._

_“Oh Samuel,” Mister Erickson cooed his name. Samuel loved the way his name rolled off that tongue. “If you just wanted to be spanked, all you had to do was ask. Now I’m going to have to punish you and there will be no happy ending.” He sighed, disappointed._

_Samuel felt his stomach sink at the tone. He even knew that would be the case, that once Mister Erickson had made up his mind, there was no turning back._

_Mister Erickson and Master Thompson had that in common: they took punishment, Samuel’s punishment to be specific, very seriously._

_“Look at me.” Mister Erickson commanded. Samuel’s eyes flew open and he looked into Mister Erickson’s eyes - they were looking at him with fondness but also sadness. Serious punishments were a necessity that no one took any pleasure in, though the cuddles afterwards were enjoyed by all._

_Mister Erickson grabbed up Samuel’s leash, winding it around his hand slowly so that the sub had no choice but to follow the leather until he was toe to toe with the dom. “We will be going out to the backyard, and you will assume the position on the bench. You will count each spank clearly and concisely, and at the end you will thank me for your punishment. Is that understood?”_

_Samuel nodded but knew words were needed as well. “Yes, Sir.”_

_Samuel waited for Mister Erickson to move, as he was always to follow. Samuel downcast his eyes as Mister Erickson appraised him. They stood there in the silence, Samuel repentant and Mister Erickson contemplative._

_“I will give you 10 spanks with my hand. Is that understood?”_

_“Yes, Sir.”_

_“If I feel like you have not learned your lesson, I will add on 5 additional spanks. Does that sound fair?”_

_Samuel swallowed. He hated being asked about what he thought was fair in his punishments. He just wanted Mister Erickson to tell him what was going to happen with no input from him, just like Master Thompson._

_Except this was a way for Mister Erickson to make sure Samuel was consenting to go forward with the scene, because Mister Erickson was not his dom and while he had the privilege of using Samuel, this was all temporary._

_At least for now._

_“Yes, Sir, that sounds fair.” Samuel replied because he knew Mister Erickson was expecting a verbal answer._

_“Good boy.” Mister Erickson praised him and finally led Samuel towards the back door. Stepping outside made Samuel shiver as there was a slight breeze and the sun was covered by the clouds._

_The backyard was as picturesque as ever, even with the overcast sky mellowing the colours of the trees and flowers. The walk to the bench takes mere minutes but as it is the first thing Samuel saw when he stepped out, the walk feels longer as his eyes are glued to the object that almost always plays a role in his punishments with Mister Erickson._

_As they take the last step up to the bench Mister Erickson finally releases the tension on the leash, letting it unwind from his tight grip._

_“Pants and underwear down by your ankles.” He orders and Samuel is quick to obey. The chill sets into his skin and he knows that the spanking will hurt even more for the cold. Mister Erickson says nothing as he waits for Samuel to do as ordered, and then assume the position of bent over with his hands flat on the bench and his feet as wide apart as his clothing will permit._

_“I am going to start your punishment now. Are you ready?”_

_Samuel tenses. “Yes, Sir.”_

_The first smack lands loud and painful on his right ass cheek._

_“One, Sir.”_

_The second smack lands on the cold skin of his left ass cheek._

_“Two, Sir.”_

_The next few spanks land scattered across his rear and the pain flares down Samuel’s legs, and he wants to arch away but he is a good boy and stays still._

_“Three, four, and five, Sir.” Samuel says, voice hoarse as he holds back his cries._

_The sixth spank lands right under his rump, catching his swinging balls, and that breaks the dam._

_“Six, Sir.” Samuel cries out, tear welling up and spilling down his face. It burns and he is sorry, he just wants Mister Erickson to say he is good and take him inside for cuddling._

_Mister Erickson is silent as ever as he delivers the rest of Samuel’s punishment. Samuel cries out seven, eight, and nine, not in defiance but acceptance. He was wrong and Mister Erickson is showing him the error of his ways._

_The tenth spank hits and Samuel feels it throughout his entire body. He grits his teeth and holds still so as to not rock forward with the hit, body heaving with the force of his tears and tremors of pain._

_“Ten, Sir. Thank you, Sir.”_

_“You’re welcome.” Mister Erickson tells him with approval in his voice. Samuel remains in position as he feels the dom step up close to him, examining the reddened ass on display. The sub is sure it looks especially deep in colour thanks to the chill in the air._

_Samuel feels the dom’s hands low on his legs and realises that Mister Erickson is most likely kneeling behind him now, the dom’s face probably only inches away from his hole. It’s a thrilling thought but in the next instant Mister Erickson is pulling Samuel’s underwear and pants up and the sub wants snuggles more than anything else at the moment, even sex._

_“Stand up, there’s a good boy.” Mister Erickson praises as Samuel follows his orders, leaning back against the dom as he puts his arms around the sub to do up his pants. The dom is warm and Samuel basks in his heat and the tenderness of the arms now curled around him._

_“You took your punishment very well.” Mister Erickson says as he turns Samuel’s face towards his. The dom wipes up his tears and places a soft kiss to Samuel’s parted lips. “Let’s get you inside and warmed up.”_

_Samuel nods, tears still dripping, and allows the dom the guide him back to the house. He leans on Mister Erickson’s strength, trusting him._

_“What a pretty sight.”_

_Samuel looks up and see Master Thompson standing in the open doorway, smiling at the two of them. He smiles to see his Master, beautiful and commanding at the steps of his domain._

_“Thank you for taking care of my boy, Erickson. Why don’t we all retire to the bedroom for what looks like a much needed nap.” Master suggests and that sounds like the best medicine to Samuel. “I will fetch the rub if you would help Samuel change his clothes.” Master nods at Mister Erickson._

_Samuel spies as they hold each other’s eyes, smiles fond and - dare he say it - loving. He wishes he could watch them more but his eyes are stinging in that tell-tale sign of tiredness, the adrenaline wearing off._

_He lets his mind drift as Mister Erickson leads him upstairs to the bedroom, Master stopping them to give them each a kiss before leaving to get the muscle rub._

Stiles stopped reading and put his bookmark in before putting the book to the side. The smile lighting up his face was pure mischief with a mix of sultriness - Chris would never tire of seeing it.

“Master Argent, I do believe I would like a spanking.” Stiles said, fluttering his lashes.

“You do believe, or you want a spanking? You must be clear and concise, _boy_.” Chris replies, pushing up to his knees so he is on all fours, face-to-face with his boy.

Stiles laughs and nips at Chris’ lips. “I do want a spanking, Master.” He grins and pushes at Chris’ shoulders, flailing until he is face down ass up on the bed.

“That can be arranged.” Chris growls as he pulls Stiles’ sleep pants down. He really must write a thank you letter to Peter Hale one day.

 


	2. The Show is About to Begin

_Dear Peter Hale,_

_For some time now your books have brought a liveliness to my bedroom, and while that may be oversharing, I feel it necessary to thank you. While my partner and I don’t see ourselves as being in a Dom/Sub relationship, your books engage with us and our lifestyle in a way I have not come across anywhere else._

_Your latest book, My Master’s Friend, has definitely been eye-opening for us. While we’ve never had a third join us, the idea has always been at the edge of our relationship. It is refreshing to see that dynamic played out in a story that is both titillating and arousing._

_I am not a master of words such as yourself, but I hope this conveys my respect for your written word. The courage to explore and publish such a genre in today’s society, where BDSM has come into the limelight in not so flattering ways, and to show how a healthy partnership should be while still having the excitement laced throughout, it is amazing. I applaud you and your mastery of the written word._

_Sincerely,_

_Christopher Argent_

Peter caressed the edges of the letter and folded it back up with a smile. While he received a lot of letters from fans, most detailed the explicit things they wanted to do _with_ him. It was unusual to receive such an honest and flattering letter.

The letter was short and sweet but it pulled at Peter. There was nothing really special about the letter, but Peter felt touched by it. He had taken to carrying it around, pulling it out at random intervals and re-reading the words he had already memorized.

It made Peter wonder who Christopher Argent was, what he did, who his partner was. Christopher’s straightforward attitude in the letter reminded Peter of his Mister Erickson - the same friend in My Master’s Friend who had apparently so captured Christopher and his partner.

With a sigh Peter pocketed the letter and tucked the thoughts of Christopher away, for now he was going to his book signing and would not have time to ponder - though he had Christopher to thank for tweaking his muse and helping him to flesh out and write bits of his next book.

The car pulled to a stop outside the bookstore and Peter straightened his suit jacket, pressing down imaginary lines with sweeps of his hands, before unbuckling and stepping out of the car. His publicist waved at him from where she was standing just by the backdoor.

While Peter was not so popular that he needed security, he was well known enough to need to use the backdoors of stores and venues for his book tour.

Lydia looked up from her phone when Peter was within speaking distance and smiled at him. “There’s quite a line already. Who knew Beacon Hills would be so full of your fans.” She smirked at him and turned to head inside.

Peter rolled his eyes and followed her. It was most likely because he had grown up in Beacon Hills that the little town had more fans than the average town of this size had - people felt like they had a piece of him since they could say he went to Beacon Hills High or that his favourite coffee shop was Choco-latte.

Lydia walked expertly through the back rooms and Peter kept pace beside her, letting his body naturally follow as his mind prepared him for the next couple of hours. 

He loves talking to his fans and signing books, reading out snippets from his latest book, but he will admit to not wanting to see any familiar faces. Not everyone from his old town approved of his writing and while he couldn’t give two fucks, it always made the day just that much longer.

Lydia stopped before a door and turned to Peter with a small smile, “Ready?”

Peter nodded and they both stepped out into the storeroom. 

The room was definitely fuller than he had been expecting and it filled Peter with glee to know that this room was full of his people. There was a round of applause, and even some whistling, that erupted when his fans noticed him and Peter gave them a wave.

There was always an assortment of ages at his readings and it never failed to fill him with a certain sense of satisfaction that he was able to draw in all sorts with his writing. While he had a niche market, he worked it and he worked it hard.

Peter stood back as Lydia stepped up to the microphone to introduce him and his eyes scanned the crowd. There were a few familiar faces and he held back his grimace, letting his eyes flow on to the others. His gaze stopped on a pair near the back, a slightly older gentleman with salt and pepper laced throughout his hair and beard who stood with his arms wrapped around the middle of a younger man with bright amber eyes and a wide smile.

Peter sighed at the sight of such a lovely couple. What he wouldn’t do to join them for a night or two.

He snapped to attention in the next moment when Lydia called him up to the little podium and he let a smirk out, _showtime_.

Peter had a set way that he liked his signings to go and from the moment he greeted the crowd, through reading the opening chapter, all the way to the beginning of the signing everything went according to that plan. 

He greeted people whose names he was never going to remember, signed books to people he was never going to meet, and admired the few people who caught his fancy. All according to plan.

Until that one intriguing couple finally made it up to his table, near the end of the line, and the older gentleman spoke.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Hale. I’m Christopher Argent.”

“And I’m Stiles!”

Peter’s smile was already in place to greet them but it froze the moment he heard that name. He could not help but clarify. “Christopher Argent?”

The older man frowned slightly but nodded while the younger man tilted his head up to glance at his partner. Peter felt his smile turn to a smirk as he reached into his inside breast pocket and pulled out _the letter_.

Peter saw recognition dawning in the man’s eyes and felt a zing of thrill bloom in his lower stomach. He had never contemplated that one day he might meet the man who had so captured his attention.

“Why do you have that?” Christopher asked, voice gruff.

Peter could barely contain his glee. “Well, _Christopher_ , your letter so captivated me that I just had to bring it with me everywhere.” Peter flipped the letter over in his hands, thumb smoothing along the edges as he watched the older man’s face colour slightly.

Stiles leaned forward, mouth hanging open as his eyes shot back and forth between the letter and Christopher. “A letter, Chris? You wrote Peter Hale _fan mail_?”

“And this is your partner.” Peter said, turning his appraising look on Stiles. The young man was certainly a looker, with biteable lips and expressive eyes.

Knowing that Christopher was not only endearing but attractive, with a delicious specimen for a partner, made Peter chub up just the littlest bit. He wanted to hold Stiles down while Christopher told him exactly what to do; he wanted to worship Christopher but also put the man on his knees.

If ever there was a living embodiment of Samuel and Mister Erickson, it would be the pair standing before him. He could feel his muse poking at him to write more to the series he already had planned.

“Peter, there are other people who need their books signed.”

Lydia’s voice broke Peter out of the bubble he had been in and he turned to look at the handful of people left still waiting for a chance to meet him. He regretfully looked to Christopher and Stiles but they only looked on with understanding.

Peter quickly took their copies of his new book and signed them, making sure to get the correct spelling for Stiles’ name.

\--

_To Christopher,_

_It was a pleasure to meet you. It thrills me to know that my words arouse you._

_Yours truly,_

_Peter Hale_

_PS. give me a call sometime, I would love to get together - 564-264-9864_

\--

_To Stiles,_

_Thank you for being a fan! I hope my words can inspire more play in your future. ;)_

_Yours truly,_

_Peter Hale_

_PS. I gave Christopher my number. Call me sometime so we can get together to have a longer chat._

\--

Peter handed the books back and chuckled as Stiles opened to his signature right away before gaping and snatching Christopher’s book out of the man’s hands. Christopher, on the other hand, reached out and snagged one of Stiles’ flailing hands in his own and pulled the younger man along.

Stiles did not struggle against Christopher’s hold but he did turn his body to watch Peter as he was ushered towards the doors by his partner. There was a twinkle in his eyes, and when Peter winked at him he blushed a pretty pink.

“We’ll call you!” Stiles shouted and Peter had the pleasure of watching Christopher blush one last time before they disappeared from sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
